


House Parties and Moonlight Kisses

by xTarmanderx



Series: TW Live Bingo [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, House Party, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 12:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17324900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTarmanderx/pseuds/xTarmanderx
Summary: Derek needs an escape from the noise and chaos of the party. He finds his escape, but he’s not alone.





	House Parties and Moonlight Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the TW Live server Bingo Challenge!

The music is too loud. It grates on Derek’s ears as he eases his way through the house, shaking his head in disbelief. He’s not really sure what he’s doing standing in Lydia Martin’s house surrounded by college kids and high schoolers, but he wishes he hadn’t been dragged into it. He’s pretty sure no one is able to tell Natalie Martin ‘no’ about anything. For such a small woman, she’s almost as fierce as Melissa McCall. He’s mildly impressed.

Still, chaperoning a party isn’t exactly his idea of fun on a Saturday night. But the pack seem to be enjoying themselves and that’s all that matters. It’s the whole reason they’re throwing this party. The hunters are gone, Jackson and Ethan are set to return to Europe the next evening, and then the older pack members will be going back off to college. It’s their last chance to be together, which Derek had assumed they would have a nice dinner or just hang out, but Jackson had somehow insisted on a party. The whole thing is chaotic and Derek’s brow pulses in annoyance as the music vibrates through him. He slips past the group of teenagers playing a drinking game in the kitchen and heads for the stairs, eager to get a few moments of solitude.

Luckily, few have made their way upstairs. He’s pretty sure that Lydia’s made it clear to her guests that they’ll be dismembered if they touch anything of value and that the bedrooms are strictly off limits. There’s a line of girls standing outside of the bathroom chatting with each other, red solo cups in hand, and Derek ducks into the first bedroom he comes across before any of them take notice. He’s dealt with enough harassment downstairs and girls trying to get him to dance. He doesn’t need it from any more, thank you very much.

Somehow, he’s found himself in Lydia’s bedroom. He’s not alone. There’s a silhouette leaning against the far wall by the bay window, moonlight shining down on him. He doesn’t move as the doors shuts and Derek frowns, annoyance creeping back in. No one else is supposed to be up here. So who is this guy and why isn’t he the slightest bit concerned that Lydia might have found him and is going to make good on her promise of dismemberment? He clears his throat, frown deepening when the boy doesn’t turn to look at him. “You’re not supposed to be up here.” He says, trying his best to sound threatening.

“I’m pretty sure I get a free pass.” The boy says, his voice light and teasing. He turns his head and Derek gets a whiff of Armani and a boyish grin that looks somehow familiar. He’s not sure where he’s seen it before, but the boy is still grinning and his recognition is clear. Derek isn’t too surprised by it. Most people in this town know who he is. How could they not after the copious amount of times he’s had trouble with the law and been a wanted man?

“No one gets a free pass,” Derek mutters. The boy still manages to hear him, a quiet laugh slipping through his teeth.

“Well, I guess you should go downstairs and tell Lydia to come kick out her best friend.” The boy says. Derek furrows his brows in response, trying to place where he’s seen this boy. Still, nothing comes to him.

“Who are you?” Derek asks bluntly, satisfied when the boy’s eyes widen.

“I’m wounded you don’t remember me, Derek. Or should I say Miguel?” His smile grows as he sips from his drink. “Danny. I played lacrosse with Stiles and Scott, I dated Ethan for a bit, and Jackson’s my other best friend.” He explains, finishing his drink.

“Weren’t you attacked by the kanima at the Jungle?” Derek asks, immediately regretting it when Danny’s heart ticks up. His face, however, gives nothing away. He’s mildly impressed by it. “Why aren’t you downstairs with your friends?” He asks, hoping the chance of subject will relax him again. The last thing Derek needs to do is upset Lydia’s best friend. He’ll admit to no one that he’s more terrified of the girl than he is her mother.

Danny approaches the bed and sits down, nodding for Derek to join him. The older man does so with slight hesitation and Danny lets out another chuckle. “Yeah, that was me. But Jackson got my ex as well, so I didn’t really hold it against him.” He drops his gaze down at the glass in his hands and flexes his fingers around it. “Hard to be around my ex boyfriend and my best friend when they’re sucking face. They didn’t exactly tell me they were together.” He says quietly. Derek feels a small pang of sympathy for him. It’s a secret that shouldn’t have been kept from him, especially not if Jackson still considers Danny his best friend. But that’s none of his business.

“Why don’t you just leave?” Derek asks quietly.

“Lydia would kill me. It’s not that I’m not over Ethan. I am. I just didn’t expect Jackson to...he didn’t even tell me he was bi.” Danny says softly, an echo of hurt in his voice.

“You couldn’t figure it out?” Derek asks. It’s the wrong words to say. Danny’s expression darkens and anger swirls around him, bitter and making him wrinkle his nose. “I didn’t mean it like that,” he backtracks quickly. “I could always smell it. It’s hard to remember humans miss things like that.” Danny deflates a little and he counts it as a victory. “They shouldn’t have kept it from you. Secrets hurt.” He says, rubbing the back of his neck. He’s not sure what the hell he’s doing or where any of this is coming from. Boys as pretty as Danny shouldn’t be upset.

The thought hits from left field like a punch to the gut. Derek can’t remember the last time he’s found another man pretty, not since Stiles. That crush had been unrequited and left him aching uncomfortably until he’d fallen into Braeden’s arms. He’d loved her until she’d left him, an apology on her lips as she kissed his cheek and walked out of his life. That had been months ago. Derek doesn’t fault her for leaving, for wanting to travel and see more of the world than Beacon Hills. Derek just isn’t so sure he can ever go too far for too long. He’s always drawn back to this place, to the pack he counts as his own. But someone like Danny? He should get away as fast as he can.

“You’re thinking too much.” Danny whispers, sliding a little closer. Derek shudders from the new scent in the air, lust and hope swirling in a complex tangle that rattles him. With Danny, there’s no connection to his past and there’s no link to the supernatural world. This can be easy, for once in his life  

“What are you doing?” Derek asks, keeping himself perfectly still as he watches the human.

“Going for something I want.” Danny says, closing the distance between them. Derek’s breath catches as warm lips cover his own and he lets his eyes slip shut. For the first time in months, he doesn’t overthink what’s happening, he doesn’t try to analyze it. He simply lets himself fall.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a mess and I’m not sure about any of it, but thank you for reading!


End file.
